A Mad Clash With a Madman Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode A Mad Clash With a Madman.' The TARDIS whirred calmly in outer space, circling Earth. They’d just gotten back from sorting Hermione’s possessions out. Hermione was quietly reading a book while Rose and the Doctor laughed about some past adventure. Hermione put down her book, bookmarking it. "So. Where are we going? Some vacation place, I'd hope," Hermione said. "Anywhere in the universe, Bookworm," the Doctor said. "Anywhere, anywhen." "He literally means anywhen," Rose grumbled, "he took me on a trip to Victorian Cardiff once." "So - vacation place?" Hermione reminded. "Ah - I know the perfect one! It's called Apalapucia!" "What's that?" Rose asked. "It's a vacation planet," the Doctor said, “and it’s voted #1.” “So? What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Hermione said enthusiastically. “Well then - let’s go! Allons-y!” the Doctor said excitedly. The TARDIS wheezed. Whoosh! All right, so maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, the Doctor thought as he searched for Rose and Hermione. They’d pressed the button to Red Waterfall - the Doctor had pressed the Green Anchor button. "Rose? Hermione? Where are you?” he asked to the empty room. What the… Rose thought. She and Hermione had long since left the white room a while ago and were now exploring the place they were in. After circling around aimlessly, they found a cafe and stopped there. They ordered some food and chatted. “Where’s the Doctor?” Hermione asked. “I have no idea - this isn’t like him at all,” Rose mused. “Where is he?”''' ' The Doctor searched around the complex - it was beginning to seem like one big vacation resort. That’s probably what it was. Some kind of technology was separating him and his companions. He soon found a wall marked with - ''Find Us, Doctor. He shuddered. Who did he need to find? “What?!” ' '''A group of robots - Handbots - closed in on a dark-skinned woman with a red coat and blue pants. The Doctor rushed towards them. “Hang on - I’ve got you!” the Doctor exclaimed. “DOCTOR!!” the woman yelled. The Doctor fumbled for his sonic screwdriver and aimed for the Handbots. “Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness,” the Handbots said. The Doctor blanched. The woman rushed into his arms. ' Oh. ' '''Oh, of course. He should’ve known that this was the Two Streams Facility, and that Apapalucia was suffering from an outbreak of Chen-7, a disease deadly to dual-hearted creatures. ''About bloody time, Rose thought as she watched the Doctor rush to them. “Rose! Hermione!” the Doctor exclaimed. “I’ve missed you so much. I thought I had lost you forever, Rose. It took the combined might of Donna, Martha, Clara, Luna, and Hermione to help me recover.” “Donna? Martha? Clara?” Rose asked. "Luna?!” Hermione exclaimed. “Wait - you mean - you don’t remember Donna Noble?” “No…” they said. “Oh, no…” the Doctor said. “Something’s wrong here…” ''' To be continued in: '''''Two Streams Category:Serial Transcripts